


The Switch

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Role Reversal, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: The continuing story of Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha's polyamorous relationship, in this story Sasha tops Becky and shows her who Boss is and Bayley shows Sasha a side of her that she's never seen before.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Sasha's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a one shot, or I could do more if any one likes this. Leave a comment below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted this, I'm very bad at editing lol.

It's been almost three months since Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha all started going out and honestly it has been the best two months of Becky's life, except for today. It's a day that she knew was coming and honestly she's got mixed feelings about it. She's excited and nervous about giving the power to someone else in the bedroom, it's been a long time since she's done something like this and she's glad it's with someone she loves like Sasha. _'For her birthday, and this is it.'_ Becky thinks to herself.

 _"What's the matter Becky, afraid that once you get a taste of what The Boss can do you'll never want to top again?"_ Sasha asks with a confident tone and grin on her face, Becky rolls her eyes and let's out a small chuckle. _"Please, I'm going to be so disappointed that I'm going to have to get MYSELF off."_ Becky replies as she crosses her arms, Sasha walks up towards Becky and Becky's heart begins to race. _"Let's get one thing straight here Becky, you do not disrespect The Boss. If you do, The Boss will bend you over her knee and show you what a real spanking is."_ Sasha says as she pokes Becky's chest, and that just ticks Becky off so she graphs Sasha's finger.

Which was the wrong move to do because Sasha graphs a handful of Becky's fiery red hair and yanks her head to the side, causing Becky to let out a yelp of pain. _"What did I say about disrespecting The Boss?"_ Sasha asks, a nasty scowl on her face and anger in her tone. Becky tries to break Sasha's grip on her hair, but Sasha just yanks harder _"On your knees dog!"_ Sasha adds with a authority that Becky is sickened at how much it turns her on, she'd never admit it to Sasha because she'd never hear the end of it.

Becky gets on her knees, not because she's submitting to Sasha. She just wants her to get this whole night over so that she can go back to watching Sasha bounce on her strap-on tomorrow night in fact. _"Mmmm, that's a beautiful sight. You on all four like the little bitch you are."_ Sasha says, licking her lips at the sight of Becky on all four and her hand still gripping Becky's beautiful hair. _"Don't call me a bitch."_ Becky mumbles angrily, which causes Sasha to yank her hair and make Becky yelp in pain. 

_"I'll call you whatever I like because I'm The Boss and you're just a stupid little red headed bitch!"_ Sasha screams before she starts walking towards the bed with Becky right by her side. Becky hasn't been this humiliated in a LONG time, and she doesn't know how to feel. She wants to get up and put Sasha in her place, wants to show her who the daddy is in this relationship. But, she made a promise to Sasha and when she makes a promise to one of her girls. Damn it, she's going to keep her promises. Sasha sits down on the edge of the bed, and pulls Becky over her lap. She admires the view, and loves the fact that Becky is wearing short boy shorts that shows off her delicious thighs.

Sasha just can't stop herself from running her hand up and down Becky's thighs, causing a nice chill to run down Becky's spine as Sasha continues to rub, and squeeze her thighs. Becky is just waiting for the spanking to happen so it can be over, but Sasha is too damn obsessed with her thighs. _"Your thighs are so sexy"_ Sasha says, breaking the silence in the room after almost 4 minutes of groping Becky's thighs. Sasha leans down until she's near Becky's ear, _"I can't wait until they're wrapped around my waist while I'm fucking you."_ She adds, finally running her hand up until she's squeezing Becky's ass.

Becky clenches her butt when she starts to feel Sasha grope her ass, she's waiting for Sasha to start spanking her ass and she's bracing for it... But it doesn't happen, Sasha just keeps rubbing and squeezing her ass for what feels like forever, _'I know I've got a great ass, but come on Sasha?'_ Becky thinks to herself as she looks back at Sasha, and that was a mistake on her part. _"What's with that look Becky? Are you waiting for me to spank this sexy ass of yours?"_ Sasha asks with a cocky grin on her face, Becky scoffs in disbelief _"No, just want to know when your teasing is going to end because I'm getting bored."_ Becky replies, rolling her eyes.

 _"Oh, so you're ready to get fucked by The Boss?"_ Sasha asks as she runs her hands between Becky's crotch, which causes Becky's chest to tighten in anticipation. When Sasha removes her hand from between her legs, she thinks she's about to spank her ass and she's shocked when Sasha pushes her off of her waist and Becky falls to the floor. _"Ow, goddamn it Sasha."_ Becky blurts out as she sits up on her knees and looks at Sasha angrily, _"What are you going to do about it, bitch and moan like the little bitch you are?"_ Sasha asks as she puts her foot on Becky's chest and Becky just looks down at Sasha wearing her cute little pink ankle socks.

 _"I told you to not call me a bitch."_ Becky says as she gently graphs Sasha's foot. _"The Boss will call you whatever she wants to call you, now why don't you stop being a bitch and give The Boss a foot rub. She's worked so hard all day."_ Sasha says, calling Becky a bitch again and she knows that somewhere down the line Becky is going to punish her and that might excite her more than the fact that she's about to fuck Becky tonight. Becky looks down at Sasha's foot, and she lets out a little sigh. _'You're so going to get it.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she starts to peel off Sasha's socks and throw to the side to reveal her feet. 

Becky starts to massage Sasha's foot, and it's not like this is the first time she's done something like this. Becky loves to massage her girls feet after a long day of work, she loves freeing them from their stress and aches. Sasha lets out a sigh of contentment, _'Becky gives the best foot massage'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she leans her head back, _"Now lick my feet."_ Sasha demands after a few minutes of Becky massaging both of her feet. She smiles when she can feel the glare Becky is giving her right now. Sasha looks down at Becky and grins, _"Do it, speaking from experience it's amazing."_ Sasha says as she wiggles her toes in front of Becky's face.

Becky starts thinking about the different ways she's going to punish Sasha for this, but for right now she'll do what Sasha wants her to do. Becky hesitantly wraps her lips around Sasha's big toe, and when she starts swirling her tongue around it. Sasha starts to unbutton her pants before running her hand down her pants and panties. She moans when her fingers brushes against her pussy. _"Feels so good, I could get used to this."_ Sasha says contently as Becky starts licking between her toes, never breaking eye contact with each other. _'Don't get used to it'_ Becky thinks to herself as she starts licking up and down the sole of Sasha's feet.

Becky would hate to admit it, but she kind of likes this. Mainly because she likes how much that Sasha clearly likes it from the way Becky can see her rubbing her pussy. _"That's enough."_ Sasha says after Becky has spent a good amount of time licking and sucking each foot. She pulls her right index and middle finger out of her pussy as Becky let's go of her foot, _"Lick them clean."_ Sasha orders as she brings her fingers to Becky's lips, and Becky can't stop herself from smiling at the thought of tasting Sasha's juices.

Becky gently graphs Sasha's wrist before wrapping her lips around Sasha's index and middle finger. She lets out a small moan when she tastes Sasha's juices, and god does she just want to shove her face between Sasha's leg right now. _"That's a good little bitch, lick them clean."_ Sasha says with a patronizing tone that just makes Becky want to smack her upside the head for getting that overconfident right now. But, she's too busy bopping her head up and down Sasha's finger, and licking them clean of those tasty juices. After another minute of seeing and feeling Becky suck and lick her fingers, Sasha's impatience gets the better of her.

She whips her hand away from Becky and leans forward to cover her lips with her own. Sasha shoves her tongue down Becky's throat as she stands up to pull her pants down, with some assistance from Becky she pulls her pants down to her ankles. Sasha pulls away from the kissing, gasping for breath as she sits back down and kicks her pants down. She quickly removes her bright yellow panties before graphing a handful of Becky's hair and shoving it between her legs. Throwing her head back when she feels Becky's hot breath on her pussy. _"Lick, you fucking bitch!"_ Sasha screams as she grinds her pussy on Becky's face.

For a second, Becky thinks about pushing herself away from Sasha and walking out of this bedroom to teach Sasha a lesson in not getting over confident with Daddy. But, she loves the way Sasha tastes and honestly she's hoping that Sasha will cum so hard that she'll want to go to sleep and forget about the whole 'I want you fuck you with a strap while you call me Boss' deal they have going on. So she starts licking up and down Sasha's pussy, smiling when she hears Sasha moan. _"That's a good girl, you're almost as good as Bayley."_ Sasha says as she pushes Becky's face into her pussy, wanting more of her tongue. Becky silently agrees that Bayley is very good pussy licker, but hates the fact that she's downplaying her skills in cunningligus so she pushes against Sasha's hand that is keeping her head down and she starts licking Sasha's clit before she shoves her index and middle finger into Sasha's pussy.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Sasha blurts out as she grips the bed cover tightly with her left hand and tightens her grip on Becky's hair with her right hand. Becky grins as she continues to overload Sasha with pleasure, wanting to leave her a panting mess so that she can go graph her strap and fuck her until she forgets about ever topping her. _"Maybe you are better than Bayley, but you definitely aren't better than The Boss."_ Sasha moans out, biting her lower lip and trying to prevent herself from cumming so soon from Becky's talented tongue and fingers.

Becky continues to lick Sasha's clit and thrust her fingers into Sasha's pussy until Sasha can't even think straight anymore. _"Oh baby, I'm about to cum."_ Sasha says before she bucks her hips, _"That's right, cum for daddy"_ Becky says before she resumes licking and sucking on her clit. Sasha wraps her legs around Becky's head and squeezes tightly as she rides out her orgasm. After a few seconds, Sasha lightens her grip on Becky's hair and her thighs rest on Becky's shoulders. Becky licks her lips as she stands up to get a better look of her handiwork, Sasha's eyes are slightly closed, a pleased look on her face as her legs are spread and she's gasping for breath.

Becky grins at how sexy the sight is, _'Now it's time to fuck this little brat.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she walks toward the closet to receive her strap-on. Becky takes her shirt off before she leans down to open the chest and retrieve her dark orange strap. _"Hey baby"_ Becky says softly as she gets on top of Sasha and straddles her waste, Sasha opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Becky's strap-on dangling in her face and the first thing that goes through her head is _'God I want her to fuck me.'_ but she quickly shakes her head of those thoughts.

 _"How nice of you to bring me your own strap for me to fuck you with."_ Sasha says with a grin, Becky raises her eyebrow in amusement. _"It's cute that you think I was bringing it to you to use, let's be honest with ourselves Sasha. You want me to fuck you with this cock like I've done so many times before."_ Becky replies as she gently taps the tip of her cock on Sasha's lips. Sasha quickly pushes the strap that she has pounded her ass over a dozen times in the last few months so that she can sit up and get into Becky's face.

Sasha pushes her right hand down Becky's light blue boy shorts and into her panties. Becky let's out a soft moan when Sasha's fingers rub her wet pussy, _"You're so wet from The Boss"_ Sasha says as she strokes Becky's pussy. Becky looks away, annoyed at how her body is betraying her in this moment. "Now tell me, what got you this wet. Licking my feet or my pussy?" Sasha asks, licking her lips as Becky blushes out of embarrassment. _"You've got a tasty pussy, and I was thinking about I was going to punish you later."_ Becky says as she drapes her arms over Sasha's shoulder. 

_"Hmm, I don't believe you. I think you were fantasizing about The Boss putting you in your place and that's okay Becky. It's only natural for a little bitch to want to be fucked."_ Sasha says as she runs her left hand up Becky's back and unclips her bra strap. _"I told you to never call me a bi-oh!"_ Becky is cut off when Sasha inserts a finger into her pussy and Becky let's out a moan of pleasure. "The Boss will call you whatever she wants to, you annoying bitch." Sasha says as she slowly pulls her fingers out of Becky only to push them back in.

A smile crossing her face as Becky let's out another cute little moan. _"I've got a little bet for you Becky."_ Sasha whispers into her ear, _"A bet? You always lose so let me have it"_ Becky says teasingly, causing Sasha to roll her eyes. _"Not this time, but here's the bet. If I can make you cum in less than 5 minutes, I get to fuck you with your strap and if I can't you get to top me."_ Sasha says softly into Becky's ear before she nibbles on her ear lobe. Becky thinks about it for a while, and she's confident that Sasha won't be able to make her cum just from her fingers. _"Deal, can't wait for you to lose again Sasha."_ Becky says with a confidence from past experience when she's made bets with Sasha. Sasha looks at the clock ***8:32pm*** before she looks back at Becky and smiles.

She resumes stroking Becky's pussy and Becky fights back more whimpers of pleasure. _"I can't wait until you're riding my cock Becky, just imagine it. Bouncing up and down like the little bitch you are."_ Sasha whispers into Becky's ear as she inserts two fingers into her pussy. Becky bites her lower lip, trying to fight back the moans and memories of the past that is still too painful to remember. ***8:33*** _"You make the cutest noises Becky, let me hear more."_ Sasha says before she uses her right thumb to rub Becky's clit. _"Oh shit!"_ Becky moans out at the overwhelming pleasure, Sasha giggles at the sound _'She's so cute'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she continues to rub her clit and finger her pussy. ***8:35*** _'_

 _Just two more minutes Becky, just have to hold on'_ Becky thinks to herself as her need to cum starts to take over her mind, _"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to think straight for the entire night"_ Sasha says as she starts to pick up the pace, she's admittedly nervous that she's about lose the bet like she always does. Becky's moans start to become uncontrollable, she's got 60 seconds left and she's in the clear. But, Sasha is so effective at fingering that she can't hold it in much longer. Becky wraps her arms around Sasha's neck, _"Oh fuck Sasha"_ Becky moans out as her orgasm overtakes her 20 seconds before time expires. ***8:37***

There's a comfortable silence in the air as Becky has wrapped her arms around Sasha's arms, softly moaning and coming down from her orgasm. Sasha is content to have Becky in her arms like this just for a little while longer before The Boss comes out to play. After a few more minutes, Sasha finally decides to take her fingers out of Becky's pussy, earning a soft moan from Becky as she does so. _"I won Becky, you know what that means?"_ Sasha asks as she brings her fingers to her lips and sucks on them, moaning as she tastes Becky's tasty juices. _"We all get lucky once."_ Becky says full of snark, which causes Sasha to shove Becky off of her and onto the floor. 

Sasha graphs the strap-on on the bed and throws it at Becky, _"I'm getting real sick of your attitude Becky, I'm going to fuck it out of you tonight."_ Sasha says as she takes her shirt and then her bra off, throwing them both to the side before she looks back down at Becky. _"Now put that strap on me and get to sucking."_ Sasha orders, putting on her Boss tone. She puts her hands on her hips and watches intently as Becky slowly puts HER strap onto Sasha, she slowly pulls it up Sasha's sexy thighs _"That's a good girl."_ Sasha adds, speaking as if she's talking to a dog and that just almost pisses Becky off enough to stand up, but she is a woman of her word. She lost the bet, in addition that she promised her that she'd do anything Sasha wants on her birthday.

Becky takes a deep breath before she graphs the false cock that has penetrated the asses of Bayley, Charlotte & Sasha numerous times over the last few months, she starts to think about how she hasn't been in a position like this in years and she has to quickly shake her head of those thoughts because she doesn't want to break down when all she wants is to submit to another woman. Becky wraps her lips around the orange plastic phallic and she starts bopping her head up and down. _"Mmmm, you're a natural at this Becky."_ Sasha says as she slowly starts to knead her own breasts.

Becky runs her tongue up and down the shaft, never breaking eye contract with Sasha and feeling her loins heat up again as she sees the lust in Sasha's eyes. _"You love it, you love sucking The Boss's cock? Well maybe we should make this a regular occurrence huh you little bitch."_ Sasha says as she pinches her nipples HARD. Becky takes the strap out of her mouth, _"Okay, you're pushing your luck you brat and you're forgetting that I'M daddy."_ Becky replies angrily, a snarl crosses Sasha face as she reaches down to graph Becky by the hair and pulls her up by the hair. 

_"You ain't daddy right now after you spent the last 4 minutes sucking my cock and I could tell from your 'Fuck me eyes' that you wanted The Boss to bend you over and fuck you!"_ Sasha says, practically shouting in Becky's face. _"Please, as if I want you to fuck-Ow"_ Becky is cut off when Sasha gives a hard smack on the ass, and Becky would hate to admit that she kind of liked it. _"You know, you go on and on about how I'M a brat. But, here you are acting like one when all The Boss wants to do is fuck your brains out."_ Sasha says as she graphs the side of Becky's head and yanks it down so that she's bending over with her hands on the bed.

Becky doesn't have a reply for that, _"No response? I guess The Boss was right, not surprising because The Boss is always right."_ Sasha says smugly as she walks behind Becky and takes a good look at Becky's beautiful ass. Usually she's on her knees licking that tasty pussy or tonguing Becky's asshole. But, tonight she's going to fuck her and one day she'll get to fuck her in the ass. Sasha graphs Becky's ass, squeezing it and spreading it apart. Sasha brings her cock to Becky's wet pussy and starts to rub her cock up and down. Watching as Becky slowly gets frustrated, and letting out cute little moans. _"What's the matter Becky, itching for a nice cock in you?"_ Sasha asks teasingly as she continues to rub her cock up and down Becky's pussy, _"You know what you have to do, beg for it."_ Sasha adds, and she chuckles when Becky lowers her head.

Becky hasn't begged in a long time, it feels weird to submit like this and she really likes it. But, if she begs for it she'll never hear the end of it from Sasha, and Becky won't allow that to happen. A hard slap to her ass snaps Becky out of her thoughts, and causes her to look back at Sasha. _"I love the way your ass jiggles."_ Sasha says, completely ignoring the glare Becky is giving her to admire Becky's cute ass. She gives Becky's ass another slap, and another and another until her ass is beat red and Becky is even more turned on then before. _"Come on Becky, don't you just want to just get fucked unless you really love to get your ass slapped?"_ Sasha asks as she's rubbing Becky's red ass, licking her lips as Becky's head shoots up and this time they glare into each other's eyes.

A battle for dominance is happening as both women refuse to break eye contact or blink. Becky's mind is racing and her pussy is aching for Sasha to start pounding her until she cums so hard she can't even think straight. _"Please fuck me Sasha."_ Becky says softly, looking away embarrassed. _"What was that? What did you just ask?"_ Sasha asks, a giant shit eating grin crosses her face and Sasha feels her heart start to race as she's about to actually hear Becky beg for her to fuck her. _"Damn it Sasha, I'm not saying it again!"_ Becky spits back full of anger and impatience. Sasha slaps her ass and digs her nails into Becky's ass, causing Becky to hiss in pain. "Quit being a bitch and just beg me to fuck you!" Sasha shouts angrily as Becky grits her teeth. "Please fuck me Sasha." Becky quickly says, wanting to get this over with. Sasha slaps her ass again, and Becky lets out a moan of pleasure. _"Not good enough, beg properly or else I'm going to find Charlotte and mark her with a hickey as I fuck her!"_ Sasha shouts as she gives Becky another slap, that statement causes Becky to be filled with anger, but instead of standing up straight and getting into Sasha's face,

 _"Please fuck me Boss!"_ Becky shouts as she shakes her ass on Sasha's cock. _"No"_ Sasha replies, quite matter of factly as she looks at her nails. _"What?"_ Becky asks, confused at why Sasha just told her no after she got what she wanted. _"I want you to call me daddy."_ Sasha says with a sultry tone, and Becky quickly shakes her head. _"No, I'm daddy. I'll call you Boss, but let's remember our place in this house."_ Becky says as Sasha pulls away from her, _"Then I guess we're done here, that's a shame. I really wanted to fuck you, but if you're going to be this much of a bitch... Killed my mood."_ Sasha says as she gives Becky's ass another good look before she starts picking up her shirt, _"Fine, I know what you're playing at Sasha."_ Becky says as she climbs onto bed and gets on her forearm with her ass in the air, Becky takes a deep breath and exhales. _"Please fuck me... Daddy."_ Becky says, nervously calling Sasha daddy without any resolve behind it. _"Not good enough, I want you to believe in what you're saying."_ Sasha says as she looks at Becky shaking her ass side to side, practically inviting her with that lovely ass.

Becky takes a gulp, _"Please fuck me daddy, I need you to fuck me until I can't think straight. I need you daddy, I need you to fuck my slutty pussy!"_ Becky says, the words bringing back memories of her ex girlfriend. Before she can continue to reminisce about the bed, Sasha jumps onto the bed and lines her cock against Becky's pussy. _"That's what I wanted to hear you stubborn bitch."_ Sasha says before she slowly starts to thrust into Becky's pussy, loving the moans escape Becky's lips as her pussy is penetrated. _"Thank you daddy."_ Becky says as Sasha fully inserts her strap-on into her pussy, Sasha's hips are pressed against Becky's ass.

Sasha grips Becky's hip, and she slowly starts to pull her cock out of Becky's pussy before she pushes it back in. She does this over and over again until she's finally fucking Becky, after months of thinking about this and it's finally happening. Sasha could just cry right now, _"You're welcome baby girl"_ Sasha replies as she's fucking Becky. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Becky moans fill the room as Sasha's hand snakes up Becky's back and she graphs a handful of her hair, she yanks Becky up until her back is pressed against her breasts. _"You're going to tell The Boss when you're about to cum, do you understand me."_ Sasha whispers into Becky's ear, _"I understand daddy."_ Becky quickly replies, causing Sasha to smile at how quick that response was.

Sasha pushes Becky back down, still graphing her hair and she resumes fucking her with an aggressive need to exert her dominance over Becky. Sasha wants to fuck her so hard and good that Becky will want to do this more often. _"Oh god, Daddy I'm about to cum."_ Becky says as she clenches her toes and fists fighting the urge to cum with all her might, Sasha quickly stops thrusting into Becky _"Good girl."_ Sasha says as she slightly taps Becky's ass. Sasha stands still for about 4 minutes before she resumes fucking Becky, graphing a hand full of hair with both hands and yanking her head back. After a few more minutes of fucking, Becky's urge to cum returns _"Oh fuck daddy, I'm about to cum."_ Becky screams out, and this time Sasha fully pulls out of Becky.

Becky humps the air, missing the cock in her pussy. Sasha lays down beside her and looks at Becky with a grin on her face. _"Ride me bitch."_ Sasha says as she points at her strap, and Becky quickly straddles Sasha's waist. She lines up the strap-on, and sits down. Before she can start bouncing up and down, _"Wait, let me get into the middle of the bed."_ Sasha says as she scoots to the left, the movement causing the strap-on to move inside Becky's pussy. Sasha puts a pillow beneath her head, and looks up at the beautiful sight of Becky above her with lust in her eyes. Sasha runs her hands up and down her thighs before she graphs Becky's hips. _"Okay, start riding bitch."_ Sasha says as Becky gets a better footing to ride Sasha, she grips the headboard and she slowly starts to bounce up and down. 

_'This is so hot.'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she watches Becky bounce up and down her own Strap-on. Sasha licks her lips as she runs her hand up Becky's body and graphs her cute perky tits, _"Mmmm, how does it feel to be riding your own strap-on Becky?"_ Sasha asks, pinching and twisting Becky's nipples. _"It feels great daddy."_ Becky replies, moaning as she starts to furiously bounce up and down. Becky gets on her knees when it feels like her feet are getting tired, _"Mmmm, you want this to be a regular thing don't you baby girl? You want to be one of The Boss's cute little fuckholes don't you?"_ Sasha asks as she starts to thrust into Becky's pussy, matching Becky's movement. Becky thinks for a while, and she has no shame in acknowledging that sometimes she wants to submit sometimes in the bedroom unlike Sasha.

Becky looks down at Sasha, and they lock eyes. _"Yes daddy."_ Becky replies, leaning down and kissing Sasha as runs her hand down her back and graphs Becky's ass as she shoves a tongue down Becky's throat. Their tongues circle around each other as Becky starts to grind on Sasha's cock, moaning into Sasha's mouth. _"Daddy, I'm about to cum."_ Becky says after breaking away from Sasha's lips, and she stops grinding to prevent herself from cumming. _"Do you want to cum?"_ Sasha asks as she gives Becky a quick kiss on the lips. _"Yes daddy, I want to cum really badly."_ Becky says as Sasha starts kissing and sucking on her neck, Sasha practically growls into Becky's ear as she turns their position around and Sasha starts to fuck her in the missionary position.

 _"You can cum you fucking bitch, but make sure you tell The Boss who own you?"_ Sasha says as she feels her second orgasm of the night building as the strap-on rubs her clit. _"Thank you daddy, you own me, The Boss owns me!"_ Becky screams as she wraps her arms around Sasha's back and hugs her close, _"Mmmm, that's right. I'm daddy, and you're just a dumb bitch that needs to fucked."_ Sasha says, grunting into Becky's ear.

 _"Oh yes, yes!"_ Becky says as she wraps her legs around Sasha's waist and throws her head back as her orgasm overtakes her. _"You fucking dirty slut."_ Sasha says as she grips the bed sheets and cums right along with Becky. The room is filled with the sound of Becky and Sasha panting, Becky is gently stroking Sasha's back with her fingers and has unwrapped her legs from Sasha's waist. Sasha raises her head and looks Becky in the eyes, "Hey." Sasha says softly, "Hey" Becky replies with a smile that makes Sasha smile. _"So how was it?"_ Sasha asks as she takes her cock out of Becky, _"Awful, made me realize why I'm the daddy in this relationship"_ Becky says, rolling her eyes before she giggles and gives Sasha a quick kiss on the lips.

 _"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, I know you haven't done something like this since your last girlfriend and I wanted to know that if this was as good as it was when you were with her."_ Sasha says nervously, avoiding eye contact with Becky. Sasha has never been very good at talking about deep subjects like this. Becky smiles and gives Sasha a kiss on the cheek, "I loved it Sasha, there were times during it that I thought about Sonya and it brought back memories. I had to shake my head of those thoughts, I still miss her." Becky says, fighting back tears as she thinks about her girlfriend that was taken from her too soon.

Sasha looks back at Becky, _"It's okay to miss her, and I know that it seemed like I just used my birthday wish to get to top you. But, I wanted to-I don't know, maybe fill that hole in your heart and be that top in your life."_ Sasha says, stopping herself from rambling like an idiot. She starts to think about when Becky told her about Sonya, and how she never let anyone top her because she felt like it was cheating on Sonya, she wants to find the words to explain how it won't be cheating Becky smiles and gives Sasha a long and loving kiss, _"Thank you for thinking about me Sasha."_ Becky says softly, she gently graphs Sasha's face and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. Becky starts thinking about how she never let any of her sexual partners after Sonya touch her, and it even took a few months to let Charlotte go down on her. Now she's laying down here with a woman she loves that she has fully submitted to. It doesn't feel wrong, it feels right to her. _"I'm always thinking about you Becky, you're my girl."_ Sasha says as she takes her strap-on off and throws it off the bed before she lays beside Becky.

She invites Becky into her arms and Becky quickly lays her head on Sasha's shoulder and drapes her left arm over Sasha's body. They both lay there in comfortable silence, Sasha is slowly stroking up and down Becky's arm with her fingers and Becky takes a deep breath before she raises her head. _"Happy birthday Sasha."_ Becky says before she gives Sasha a kiss on the lips, then she breaks away. _"I love you Becky"_ Sasha says as she looks lovingly into Becky's eyes, _"I love you to Sasha."_ Beck replies with a wide smile on her face. Sasha leans her head back on the pillow as Becky lays her head back down on Sasha's shoulder. 'This was a great birthday.' Sasha thinks to herself as she hugs Becky tightly and kisses the top of her head.

"So can I fuck you in the ass?" Sasha asks playfully, but hopefully. "Go to sleep you brat" Becky replies chuckling. 'Maybe one day' Becky thinks to herself as she closes her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, leave a comment below and tell me what you think. I accidently deleted this and had to reupload it, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Dominate Bayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley shows Sasha a side of her that she has never seen before, and she loves it.

It's Valentine's day, Becky & Sasha took their girls to the best restaurant in town because they know how to their their girls. When they return home, Becky and Charlotte give Bayley and Sasha some alone time because tonight is the night that Bayley tops Sasha for the first time, and despite Sasha loving the idea of having an audience. She wants to share this intimate moment alone with her girl Bayley, and the other two understand that. Becky teases Sasha with a good time by whispering in her ear that she can't wait to fuck her ass while Bayley fucks her pussy, and that idea turns her on so much that her brain short circuits whenever she thinks about it

 _"So what do you want to do tonight?"_ Sasha asks as they enter the bedroom they share with Becky and Charlotte, Bayley looks over at Sasha and she is absolutely stunning in that emerald green dress that barely covers her crotch, Bayley has to stop herself from dropping to her knees and licking Sasha's delicious thighs like she badly wants to. _"You."_ Bayley replies with a smirk, causing Sasha to chuckle and rolls her eyes.

 _"I know, everybody wants to do me. It's the curse of being so obscenely beautiful."_ Sasha says with a confident grin on her face, bragging about how beautiful she is and Bayley nods her head in agreement. _'Sasha really is beautiful.'_ Bayley thinks, then she starts thinking about how this whole thing feels weird. Yeah, she has topped Charlotte so many times in the last few times, but that was with Charlotte and it felt right with her. But with Sasha, it feels strange and exciting at the same time. 

_"I want you to come over here and kiss me."_ Bayley says as she opens her arms wide, Sasha smiles and she slowly walks towards Bayley. Sasha wraps her arms around Bayley's neck and pulls her in for a rough kiss, Bayley wraps her arms around Sasha's waist and pulls her in closer. Sasha practically growls before she shoves her tongue down Bayley's throat and graphs a handful of Bayley's hair, she quickly loosens up her grip on Bayley's hair when she realizes that tonight is about Bayley being rough with her so she takes her tongue out of Bayley's mouth and waits for her to make a move. 

Bayley's heart is racing, her natural urge to submit to Sasha is strong to fight and she realizes why Sasha has loosened her grip on her hair and pulled her tongue out of her mouth. Bayley pulls away for a quick second to catch her breath and take one more look at her beautiful girlfriend. Bayley bites her lower lip when she sees the lust in Sasha's eyes, she starts to think about what she truly wants to do to Sasha tonight and all of the nasty thoughts in her head causes her loins to burn with need. Bayley quickly leans her head forward and kisses Sasha more passionately this time. 

Bayley shoves her tongue down Sasha's mouth as she brings her knee up between Sasha's thighs causing Sasha to gasp into Bayley's mouth. Bayley's hands run down Sasha's back and graphs Sasha's firm little buttcheeks and squeezes them tightly. After a few more minutes of intense kissing, Bayley gently bites Sasha's lower lips and slowly pulls her head back before letting go. Both are panting for breath, Sasha is looking at Bayley filled with shock and lust. _'Damn, Bayley has never kissed me like this before.'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she licks her lips. 

_"Call me Mommy."_ Bayley says, practically growling when she says that. Sasha shudders, she's pretty sure she has never had a mommy kink before but she would be lying if the idea of having a mommy and daddy give her all the love and pleasure she could desire. Honestly, there's a part of her that is jealous of Charlotte getting pampered by Bayley and Becky. Sasha would never admit it because she's too proud and stubborn to admit it because it's not _'Boss like'_ for her to want that. 

_"Make me."_ Sasha says with a grin on her face, causing Bayley to raise her eyebrow and smiles back at her. Bayley knows what Sasha is thinking, she knows everything about Sasha which annoys and makes Sasha happy at the same time. _"You shouldn't disobey your mommy Sasha, if you do you'll get punished."_ Bayley replies as she hikes up Sasha's dress until she exposes her sexy caramel ass to the air. Bayley lays her chin on Sasha's shoulder and takes a deep breath, still feeling a bit uneasy with doing this to Sasha. Bayley extends her right hand and then she brings her hand back down giving Sasha's left ass cheek, causing her to jolt and push her body into Bayley's.

 _"Come on Bayley, I thought you'd pick up on how to slap an ass with how many times The Boss has slapped that slutty ass of yours."_ Sasha whispers into Bayley's ear, causing Bayley to shudder and badly want to just tell Sasha to bend her over, spank her ass and shove her strap-on up her ass. Keep the status quo of **'Sasha tops Bayley'** and be content with never experiencing nothing new. Bayley takes another deep breath and exhales before putting on her best angry face. 

Bayley pulls away from Sasha and graphs a hand full of Sasha's hair and pulls her toward the bed, _"Ow, goddamn it!"_ Sasha spits out, shocked that Bayley would be so aggressive with her like this. Bayley does give her a look of concern and loosens her grip on her hair, she's never this aggressive or at all really with Charlotte because Charlotte gets enough roughness with Becky & Sasha. But with Sasha she has to, wants to be rough with Sasha because there's a part of her that wants to fuck Sasha's brains out. Ever since she found out that Becky fucked Sasha in the ass, ever since she started topping Charlotte. This need has become almost unbearable in the last month or two. 

_"Come here, you've been a bad girl princess."_ Bayley says as she sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Sasha across her lap. _"Bad girls need to be punished."_ She adds as she graphs Sasha's ass and gives it a little squeeze, Sasha scoffs and rolls her eyes. _"Oh yes, give me more of those pitiful slaps mommy."_ Sasha replies, dripping with sarcasm when she says 'mommy' Bayley raises right hand up and gives Sasha another hard smack to her ass, causing Sasha to let out a cute little noise that makes Bayley smile. 

_"Pitiful, it appears that I'm the only one in this house that knows how to give a good ass spanking."_ Sasha says arrogantly, causing Bayley to scoff. _"I don't know about that Becky is better than The Boss, and when mommy is done with you. You'll be in third place."_ Bayley says, which causes Sasha to look back and gives Bayley a look that causes Bayley's heart to skip. It's the look of 'The Boss' which makes Bayley equally turned on and afraid. But, she has to be strong. 

_"Awwww, did mommy upset her little girl?"_ Bayley says with a tone that makes her sound like she's talking to a dog or a baby, _"Damn right you did, I'm The Boss which means I'm the best at everything you dumb ass slut-Agh!"_ Sasha is cut off from her rant when Bayley graphs a handful of Sasha's hair with her left hand and gives Sasha's ass another good hard slap with her right hand. _"Mommy really doesn't like it when you use foul language, or raise your voice. Why don't you know your place princess."_ Bayley adds before she gives Sasha three consecutive hard slaps to her sexy ass. 

Sasha has to bite her lower lip to stop herself from letting out any more pathetic noises in front of her little butt slut Bayley, _'Damn it, why am I getting so turned on from being spanked by BAYLEY-my sweet little anal slut that can't even go a day without even getting a little bit of finger action in her asshole?'_ Sasha thinks to herself as Bayley switches from slapping her ass as hard as she can and squeezing her ass at the same time as well. Pain and pleasure mixing at the same time, it's damn near driving Sasha insane. 

When Bayley slides her hand between Sasha's leg and starts rubbing Sasha's pussy with her right thumb over her panties, Sasha can't help a moan escape her lips much to her own dismay. _"Oh, are you getting turned on by me spanking you princess?" What a naughty girl."_ Bayley says, a big grin on her face. 

Sasha lowers her head in shame at how a total bottom like Bayley could turn her on like this, _"I was thinking about someone else"_ Sasha replies flippantly, _"I bet you were thinking about Becky fucking you in the ass."_ Bayley quickly replies, causing Sasha to blush and think about how she's going to punish Bayley later for this mouth of hers. Bayley gives Sasha's ass another slight tap before she puts her hand back on the bed and leans back, _"Strip for mommy."_ Bayley orders nonchalantly, trying to hide her own excitement as Sasha gets off of her lap and walks few inches away from Bayley.

Sasha smiles as she graphs the bottom of her dress, and she slowly raises it up. Revealing her black lace panties, then her toned body before revealing her cute perky little tits covered by black laced bra. Sasha throws the dress at Bayley's jaw dropped face, and laughs when Bayley laughs too. _"Like what you see Mommy?"_ Sasha asks, still speaking sarcastically when she refers to Bayley as 'Mommy' Bayley tosses the dress of the bed, _"Oh yes, now turn around. Let mommy see that booty of yours."_ Bayley replies as she pushes herself forward, Sasha smirks as she slowly turns around and slightly bend over to give Bayley a better look of the ass she loves to worship every night. 

Bayley graphs Sasha's hips, and admires Sasha's cute little ass that is still slightly red from her spanking her for almost 5 minutes. Bayley bites her lip, _"Come on, kiss my ass Bayley. You know you want to."_ Sasha says teasingly, she gently shakes her ass side to side to further entice Bayley into giving her what she wants. Bayley licks her lips, and places a kiss on Sasha's right ass cheek. _"I'm sorry I had to spank you princess, but I wouldn't have to do it if you weren't such a brat."_ Bayley says as she tightens her grip on Sasha's hips, Sasha turns her back to look at Bayley.

 _"I ain't no brat!"_ Sasha spits back furiously, causing Bayley to smile back at her. _"Of course you aren't princess, you're my big girl."_ Bayley replies, as if she's speaking to a child. She gives Sasha's left ass cheek a kiss _"Oh you're so going to get it."_ Sasha mutters under her breath as Bayley is giving her ass cheek a kiss, Bayley gives her right ass a hard slap. _"I'm sorry, what was that princess?"_ Bayley asks before she gives Sasha another slap to her ass causing Sasha to jump away. _"I said you're going to get it Mommy"_ Sasha replies as Bayley digs her nails into Sasha's asscheeks and shakes her head. 

_"You're such a brat, I have no idea how daddy deals with that mouth of yours."_ Bayley says before it hits her, she smiles and pushes Sasha away as she stands up. _"Get on your knees."_ she adds before she starts to pull down her skirt, revealing her bright red panties. Sasha looks back, raises her eye brow before she turns around and gets on her knees as Bayley pulls down her panties revealing her increasingly wetter pussy. _"Be a good girl and please mommy."_ Bayley says as she graphs a hand full of Sasha's hair and yanks her face into her pussy. 

Sasha smile as she feels how wet Bayley is on her lips and nose, Bayley shudders when she feels Sasha gently blows on her pussy. _"Now why don't you be a good girl and please mommy. If you do, I'll give you what daddy gives you princess."_ Bayley says, grinning as she looks down at Sasha who is running her hands up and down her thighs. Sasha opens her eyes wide, her asshole quivers when she hears that. The idea of her sweet little Bayley doing that to her feels so weirdly hot to her that she loses her train of throat. 

Sasha runs her hands up Bayley's thighs, and then slides them across her thighs and graphs Bayley's big fat ass before she begins to lick Bayley's pussy, when Bayley feels Sasha' wet tongue on her pussy she moans and tightens her grip on Sasha's hair. _"That's it princess, you know how to make mommy feel good."_ Bayley says as she runs her hand up her navy blue shirt and gently strokes her stomach with her finger tips. 

Sasha starts squeezing and pulling apart Bayley's ass while she's licking up and down Bayley's pussy, the sound of Bayley moaning is music to her ears. Sasha has to fight every urge in her to tell Bayley to bend over so that she can give her a rimjob, graph her strap-on and fuck Bayley right in the ass like she loves it. Bayley would do it, but tonight is all about her need to get fucked in the ass. And just thinking like that makes her feel like such a nasty little slut and she loves it. 

_"You're doing amazing sweetie, keep it up."_ Bayley moans out as Sasha starts licking and sucking her clit. Sasha starts to rub Bayley's asshole with her index finger, causing Bayley to shudder and lean her ass into her. 

Bayley pushes Sasha away from her pussy and turns around, she graphs a handful of Sasha's hair and pulls her face into her ass. _"Make mommy cum from licking her asshole."_ Bayley demands, shaking her ass in Sasha's face. 

Sasha smiles as her face is squished between Bayley's juicy fat ass, she could spend hours giving Bayley's tasty asshole a rimjob. Sasha graphs Bayley's ass before she gives her asshole one long lick causing Bayley to moan out as she feels Sasha's wet tongue on her asshole. _"Mmmm, you're such a dirty girl princess. I bet you love licking mommy's asshole, don't you?"_ Bayley asks as Sasha kisses her quivering asshole. _"You know I love it mommy."_ Sasha quickly replies, quickly cursing herself for how quickly she called her mommy without adding the sarcasm to it. She's hoping Bayley didn't notice, but Bayley DID notice because it was Sasha. 

_"Oh you're such a nasty little girl for liking this. Mmmm, licking my asshole like that."_ Bayley says as Sasha starts lapping away at Bayley's asshole, they both moan at the same time. Bayley from getting her asshole licked, and Sasha from tasting Bayley's asshole. If Sasha had to choose who had the tastier asshole among Bayley, Becky and Charlotte she would choose Bayley because there's nothing better than having this fat ass smothering her face and tasting her asshole. 

After a few minutes of lapping away at Bayley's asshole, Sasha begins to lick Bayley's pussy causing Bayley to moan out and clench her fists. _"That's it baby, stick your thumb up my ass and lick my pussy. Make mommy cum."_ Bayley says as she bites her lower lip, feeling her orgasm slowly starting to build inside of her. Sasha smiles into Bayley's pussy, slides her right hand over Bayley's ass until her thumb is rubbing Bayley's asshole which causes her to lean into Sasha's touch. 

_"... I love how tasty your pussy"_ Sasha says, she badly wanted to say _'Beg me to finger your ass slut.'_ to Bayley, _"Hesitated there did ya?"_ Bayley asks, raising an eyebrow as she looks back and down to Sasha who looks away from Bayley's knowing look. To regain some level of control in this situation, Sasha slowly pushes her right thumb into Bayley's loose asshole causing Bayley to moan like the anal slut she is. _"That's it princess, I want it all inside me babe."_ Bayley moans out as Sasha slowly pushes her thumb further into Bayley's ass until it's all the way in. _"Oh fuck, that feels so good. Now make me cum."_ Bayley orders as she spreads her leg further apart. 

Sasha is ready to make her cum, ready to make her baby girl feel so good so she starts rubbing Bayley's clit with her left thumb, lap away at her pussy more intensely, and wiggling her right thumb all around Bayley's ass. _"Oh fuck baby, I'm cumming!"_ Bayley says, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her knees go numb and she falls down face first into the bed which causes Sasha's thumb to slip out of her asshole. 

Sasha looks very pleased with her work, then she looks at her thumb that has been deep inside Bayley's ass and she gives into the urge to shove it into her mouth. She instantly moans when she tastes Bayley's asshole on her thumb, she starts licking and sucking her thumb like a baby and this doesn't go unnoticed by Bayley much to Sasha's chagrin. _"Awww, you're so cute when you suck your thumb like a little baby princess."_ Bayley says in a tone as if she's speaking to a child. She turns around until she's on her back, leaning on her elbows. 

Sasha blushes and feels deeply embarrassed, but she can't take her thumb out of her mouth, Bayley sits up, she graphs Sasha's wrist and pulls her thumb out of her mouth and leans into give Sasha a kiss. Shoving her tongue down Sasha's mouth, Bayley slides her hand behind Sasha's back and unhooks her bra as she pulls her head away breaking off the kiss. _"You made Mommy feel so good, now it's my turn to make you feel good. Go get me my strap-on princess."_ Bayley orders as she helps Sasha remove her bra, Bayley throws it to the side as Sasha heart begins to beat. It's the moment of truth, this is what they've both been waiting for. 

_"I don't feel like it."_ Sasha says as she looks at her fingernails, causing a small grin to cross Bayley's face. _"I'm sorry, what was that princess?"_ Bayley asks as she raises an eyebrow in mild amusement, _"You deaf? I said that I don't feel like it, you go get it."_ Sasha replies as she crosses her arms like the rebellious brat she is. _"Princess, if I have to go and get it. I won't be gentle with you."_ Bayley threatens, causing Sasha to snort and laugh. _"I already know how aggressive you can be, and I'm not impressed."_ Sasha says, and Bayley has a quick retort to that. _"Your wet pussy disagrees with you."_ She says as she stands up and looms over Sasha. 

Sasha looks up at Bayley, her heart skips a beat and her pussy gets even wetter when Bayley graphs a handful of Sasha's hair with her left hand and yanks her up to her feet. _"Ow shit!"_ Sasha blurts out as Bayley drags her face down onto the bed and lifts her ass up, _"You're honestly the biggest brat that I've ever seen Sasha"_ Bayley yells as she pushes down onto Sasha's head and gives Sasha some good hard slaps to her ass with her right hand. _"Don't fucking move, or else I'm not going to fuck you in the ass where you want to be fucked."_ Bayley threatens as she jumps off the bed and heads toward the closet to retrieve her strap-on. 

Sasha bites her lower lip, Bayley has never been hotter-well that's not true, there was that one time she watched Bayley shove a 10 inch dildo up her ass and ride it as Sasha watched. But, in this moment right now she wants nothing more than for her 'Mommy' to punish her. Bayley is rummaging through all the sex toys in the chest until she finds her rainbow colored 7 inch strap-on at the bottom of all the dildos, anal plugs and collars. 

When Bayley puts her strap-on on, she makes sure to graph a bottle of lube because she would never shove her cock inside Sasha's asshole unlubed because she doesn't actually want to hurt Sasha too bad. Bayley stomps her way back to the bed, she stands on it and is a few inches away from Sasha. _"Are you ready to get ass fucked like the anal loving brat you are princess?"_ Bayley asks as she leans down to pull Sasha's panties down until they're touching the back of her knees and bed. 

_"Meh, this will probably be the worst anal that I've ever had."_ Sasha says as she shrugs her shoulders, _"Oh, so you've had a lot then? You nasty little anal slut."_ Bayley replies as she starts lubing up her cock. _'Goddamn it'_ Sasha thinks to herself, why is Bayley so witty that she can shut her down so quickly? Sasha thinks to herself as she feels Bayley's hands on her asscheeks, spreading them, feeling something nice and hard poke her quivering asshole that makes her moan out pathetically. 

_"God, you have no idea how long I've fantasized about doing this Sasha. Every time I gave you a rimjob, I thought about how great it would be to shove a finger up your ass, or a dildo or me bending you over like this and fucking you like how you deserve to get fucked."_ Bayley says as she runs her cock up and down Sasha's asshole, causing Sasha to squirm a little bit and fight back a pleasured grin to cross her face as Bayley talking about what she wants to do to her asshole is such a turn on for her. 

_"Beg for it, beg mommy to fuck your asshole princess."_ Bayley says, practically growling as she continues to rub her strap up and down Sasha's aching asshole that is just craving to be filled by Bayley's strap-on, Sasha quickly shakes her head. _"No, why don't you bend-hey what are you doing?"_ Sasha asks, once she feels Bayley get off the bed and remove her strap-on from between her buttcheeks. _"Sorry princess, only good girls get anal and you've been a bad girl. Mommy got to cum tonight, so we're good."_ Bayley says as she checks her finger nails, smirking when she sees Sasha look back at her. 

Sasha growls and graphs her asscheeks and spreads them for Bayley to get a clear sight of her asshole, _"I'll be a good girl, now fuck my asshole."_ Sasha says through gritted teeth, causing Bayley to shake her head in disappointment. _"Princess, you call that begging? You got to do better then that?"_ Bayley says as she crosses her arms, Sasha bites her head and closes her eyes tightly. _"Please, please fuck my asshole. I need it so badly"_ Sasha says, and a glimmer of hope flashes through her mind when she feels Bayley get back onto the bed and feels her strap-on between her asscheeks again.

 _"Hmmm, not good enough. You need to call me Mommy and mean it."_ Bayley says as she pulls her cock away from Sasha's asshole, causing Sasha to try and lean her ass into Bayley's cock. Sasha takes a deep breath, and exhales. She really needs to cum, to get fucked in the ass and so she finally gives in. _"Please Mommy, please fuck my slutty ass. I need your cock in my asshole, I need you Mommy, I'll be a good girl, I promise!"_ Sasha begs as she sways her ass back and forth causing Bayley to practically drool at the sight of this mesmerizing act. 

Bayley grips Sasha's hips, and she slowly starts to insert her cock into Sasha's asshole _"Fuck yes!"_ Sasha screams out in pleasure as this is the first time she's had anal in over a week, since Becky fucked her in the laundry room. _"You're such a dirty little girl, enjoying something like this."_ Bayley says as she slowly pushes her cock further in, digging her nails into the hips of Sasha as Sasha's mind slowly turns to mush because all she can think about is this cock in her ass. 

_"I'm all the way in princess, now the real fun begins."_ Bayley says as she leans forward a bit, placing her left hand on top of the right side of Sasha's head. She gets better footing position before she slowly pulls her cock out of Sasha's asshole, only to shove it back in, repeating this process a few more times until she is fucking Sasha's asshole. The sound of her thighs hitting Sasha's asshole, and Sasha's moans fill the room. _"Oh god, fuck yes Mommy!"_ Sasha moans out as Bayley grips a handful of Sasha's hair, pushing her head further into the bed. 

_"That's right, moan for me princess. This is what happens when you obey Mommy and Daddy."_ Bayley says as she drills into Sasha's asshole, giving her nice, slow hard thrusts into her asshole. _"I bet you wouldn't mind Daddy & I double stuffing this little asshole of yours, would you?" _Bayley asks, grunting and feeling pleasure from the strap-on hitting her sensitive clit. _"Oh fuck yes Mommy. I'd love that so much!"_ Sasha blurts out, not even trying to stubbornly hide what she really desires. _"I love it when you're so honest princess, makes me want to fuck you even more!"_ Bayley says as she knocks Sasha down into the prone position and continues to fuck her ass like that. 

Bayley stops fucking Sasha's ass so she can take off her shirt and bra and throw them to the side, she leans her body down so that Sasha can feel her bare breasts on her back as she resumes to fuck her, grunting and moaning into her ear as she graphs both of Sasha's hands and pins them to the bed. _"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum."_ Sasha says as Bayley gives her fast thrusts into her asshole, _"Cum for me you dirty little slut, cum from getting your asshole fucked."_ Bayley whispers into Sasha's ear, her second orgasm about to overtake her too. _"Mommy, I'm cumming!"_ Sasha screams out as she squeezes Bayley's hands and her thighs together as Bayley cums at the same time, falling down onto Sasha. 

_"You're such a good girl when you're not being a brat."_ Bayley says as she peppers the side of Sasha's face with kisses, Sasha is too tired to reply. Sasha moans and feels sad when Bayley pulls her cock out of her ass, Bayley pulls her strap-on off and throws it to the side. She pulls Sasha into her arms, her breasts pressed up against Sasha's back. _"Was that everything you hoped it would be Mommy"_ Sasha asks once she's able to think straight and able to catch her breath, she has returned to sarcastically calling Bayley _'Mommy'_

 _"I loved it, not as much as you did you little anal slut."_ Bayley replies, giving Sasha's ass a squeeze. Sasha looks back and Bayley laughs at the snarl Sasha is giving her, _"Don't think that this will be a regular thing Bayley, this was a one time deal."_ Sasha says as Bayley slides her hand between Sasha's asscheeks _"Oh come on princess, I know you want me & Becky to double stuff this cute little asshole of yours." _Bayley replies as she shoves her index finger inside Sasha's asshole, causing her to moan. 

_"You know that The Boss is going to have to punish you for the way you treated her tonight, don't you?"_ Sasha asks as she bites her lower lip, _"I know"_ Bayley quickly replies, shoving her middle finger up Sasha's ass. _"And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."_ She adds, whispering into Sasha's ear as she pulls her fingers out of Sasha's ass, much to the dismay of Sasha. Bayley wraps her arms around Sasha's body, Sasha graphs her wrist and puts the two fingers that were inside of her asshole into her mouth causing Bayley to chuckle. 

_"Good girl"_ Bayley says as she kisses the back of Sasha's head and snuggles up closer to her, _"You're so going to get it Bayley."_ Sasha replies after taking Bayley's fingers out of her mouth. A smile crosses Sasha's face as she kisses the palm of Bayley's hand and places Bayley's right arm underneath her right arm and gently graphs her hand.

Sasha closes her eyes, starts to imagine scenarios in her head about how she's going to fuck Bayley into her place, and her thoughts betray her because all she can think about is Bayley and Becky stretching her ass out. _"I love you Sasha."_ Bayley says as she pulls Sasha in closer to her, _"I love you too Bayley"_ Sasha quickly replies, thinking that maybe this won't be a one time deal after all as she slowly drifts off to sleep... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way, got distracted, lost interest, got writers block, got lazy, had other story ideas in my head, & was more interested in writing and deleting my fantasty booking of wrestling storylines on WordPad... Any ways, here is the final chapter of this story, Might do an extra chapter for this, or another story that I'm interested in doing, or continue to work on 'She came into our lives like a Goddess from the Heavens'. Leave a comment and a kudo below!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review down below, I've been trying to come up with a story for this universe. But, I've got nothing concrete on that front. So here's some smut!


End file.
